Gugur Senja di Sekoci Asa
by dangjco709
Summary: Tentang kehidupan Yuuri Katsuki usai dibohongi keluarga Edgevenia. Dengan Viktor yang tololnya masih tak sadar dengan perasaannya. Tidak bersambung lagi.
1. Prolog

Tahun 2025 aku mendapatkan gelar _Miss_ Rusia berbarengan dengan gelar Doktor dari Universitas London yang kemudian mendatang proyek besar dan wajib kukerjakan bersama secara mati-matian untuk menyenangkan keluargaku. Ayahku yang menjadi legenda _figure skating_ nasional dan Ibuku yang terkenal sebagai model membuatku banting tulang untuk makin mengangkat nama mereka. Semua berjalan apik pada awalnya. Tapi setelah lima tahun berjalan, aku lelah, dan bosan. Aku butuh pekerjaan lain.

Keluargaku dengan mentah menolak keputusanku. Jangan tanya siapa yang memulai, dan alasannya sudah kusebutkan sebelumnya; nama keluarga. Berlatar belakang masyur terkenal dan nyaris _superpower_ di banyak bidang tidak sekeren yang banyak orang bayangkan, terutama kalau kau sudah ditunangkan dengan keluarga yang punya ego sama. Tapi diluar dugaan, tunanganku, mempunya pandangan berbeda. Dia membantuku membuat alasan dan mengantarku menemukan semangat hidup baru, bebas atas kekangan keegoan keluarga. Bersama relawan lainnya, kami membangun organisasi kemanusiaan dengan tujuan menyebarkan semangat hidup kepada orang-orang di seluruh dunia. Bosan menjadi pengurus, akhirnya aku bergerak menjadi aktivis dan pegawai aktif sehingga membuatku sibuk mendatangi banyak negara tempat kami beroperasi.

Sampai akhirnya aku bertemu seseorang yang mengubah kenanganku, selamanya.


	2. Usai

"Kau tahu?" Yuri menyunggingkan senyumnya. "Aku tak tahu apa aku yang aneh atau bagaimana, tapi berbicara denganmu sangat menyenangkan. Terima kasih." Tutupnya. Aku tertawa. "Kau anak yang baik, Yvonne. Sukses selalu."

"Terima kasih telah mengantarku, Tuan Katsuki." Pamitku seraya berjabat tangan dengannya. Di antara telapak tangan kami terselip secarik surat dariku. Dia lalu tersenyum. Sangat lebar hingga bibirku berkedut. Aku berbalik dan menyeret koperku ke arah kereta sambil menoleh ke arahnya, melambaikan tanganku beberapa kali yang dia balas dengan lambaian dan wajah ceria. Aku lega. Aku merasa ringan.

.

Yuri tak bisa menghentikan senyumnya. Sensasi yang menggelitik dalam dadanya membuatnya senang bukan kepalang. Tapi saat gadis itu berbalik dan melambaikan tangannya lagi, sensasi itu berubah menjadi menyesakkan. Yuri tak tahu apa maksudnya, dan dia kemudian memilih berbalik pulang sambil membuka amplop Yvonne tadi.

Isinya hanya secarik kertas. Terlipat rapi, dengan tulisan "Untuk Tuan Katsuki" dalam tulisan latin indah. Dia tarik kertas itu dan dia baca seksama, sampai akhirnya sensasi yang sebelumnya berubah menjadi menohok jantungnya dalam-dalam.

Tergesa dalam ketidakpastian, dia langsung berlari kearah kereta. Dengan gencar dia cari sosok Yvonne, tidak menghiraukan pandangan heran dari orang-orang yang telah duduk dalam kereta. Air matanya mulai menetes. Tarikan napasnya mulai kacau. Dia kitari kereta itu berulang kali, hingga akhirnya dia temukan Yvonne yang duduk di baris tengah sendirian.

"... Sooyu." Bisiknya lirih. Matanya menjadi semakin basah. Isakannya keluar, setelah Yvonne yang ada di hadapannya menyengir lebar dengan mata sembab dan jejak basah pada pantulannya. Yuri menyentuh jendela itu, mengusap bayangan gadis itu sambil mengatakan hal yang samar terdengar. Meluapkan rasa bahagia dan rindunya yang menimbun setelah penantian lamanya.

"Haha.." bisik Yvonne dari balik kaca. Tapi kemudian kereta mulai berjalan. Yuri kembali bergumam, mengejar kereta itu tanpa melepas tangannya. Terus dia berlari, makin erat dia menempelkan jarinya, hingga pada akhirnya kakinya lelah dan dia tertinggal. Langkahnya mengecil dan berhenti saat seorang petugas menahannya untuk mengejar kembali, membawanya menjauh dari sana sambil menanyakan hal yang Yuri tidak tanggapi.

Dia hanya peduli satu hal.

Anaknya kembali.

Sooyu kecilnya, kembali.

\--

"Ini aku, Yacchan. Aku mencintaimu. Sampai jumpa di sekoci senja."

勝子優や

\--

Hai.

Ini dangjco.

Terima kasih telah mempir dan membaca ceritaku, tapi maaf cerita ini harus berakhir. Aku mengalami pergumulan dalam pengembangan karakter dan isi tulisanku selama penyusunan dwilogiku: **Layu** dan **Gugur Asa di Sekoci Senja**.

Cerita ini sebenarnya adalah satu kesatuan dimana "Layu" fokus dalam perspektif Yuuri pada Viktor dan "Gugur Asa di Sekoci Senja" yang menceritakan konflik kompleks antara Yuuri dan keluarga Maria; isteri Viktor, dan perjuangan Yvonne; puteri Yuuri hasil insiden di kapal, untuk membeberkan apa yang terjadi tentang konspirasi keluarganya terhadap Yuuri.

Jadi di GAdSS, aku sebenarnya ingin menceritakan perjuangan Yuuri dalam membesarkan dan mengambil hak asuh akan Yvonne (Sooyu, yang sengaja 'ditanamkan' ibu Maria karena Maria ternyata rapuh rahimnya), dengan konflik pembuka Viktor bersama Maria yang tengah hamil terlibat kecelakaan (yang disengaja) agar Yuuri mau berlakon menggunakan badannya sebagai wadah eksperimen kemanusiaan yang dikembangkan perusahaan keluarga Maria.

Gila?

Yep.

Yuuri dengan alasan ego dan cintanya pada Viktor menerima itu dengan syarat ikut menjaga anaknya, yang kemudian dilanggar oleh keluarga Maria. Viktor tak tahu hal ini hingga akhirnya Yvonne menyadari hal ini lewat rambut hitam dan wajah Asianya. Tak ada silsilah Asia dalam sejarah keluarganya. Aneh? Pasti. Dan dia bekerja keras mencari tahu kenapa sampai Maria buka mulut sendiri soal itu.

Yuuri mencoba hidup baru dengan menikahi perawat yang mengurusi dia selama hamil hingga bersalin yang akhirnya harus meninggal karena kelainan sistem pembuluh darah. Anak mereka prematur dan menyusul Ibunya, membuat Yuuri depresi dan menjatuhkan karirnya sebagai pelatih penski indah yang cukup terkenal saat itu. (drama sekali, aku tahu) Dan kedramaan ini yang membuatku muak. Aku butuh inspirasi lain, yang hingga sekarang belum aku temukan.

Viktor tidak kujadikan spotlite disini. Dan sebagai gambaran Yuuri berumur 44 tahun Asia.

Yuuri dan Yvonne sempat melakukan wawancara di sekoci kecil tepat saat senja untuk hal jurnalistik dan perekrutan Yuuri sebagai peserta binaan organisasi Yvonne, namun hubungan lain mulai timbul. Hingga akhirnya Yvonne mengetahui hubungan Yuuri dan Viktor di masa lalu dan mencocokkannya dengan pernyataan dari Maria, yang membuat Yvonne sadar jika Yuuri adalah Ibunya.

Tapi sekali lagi. Terlalu drama.

Tidak ada pertumbuhan karakter dan jalan cerita yang monoton membuatku jenuh. Tidak ada hikmah yang berarti dan kurang tepatnya referensi penyelesaian konflik membuatku makin putus asa untuk melanjutkan menulis cerita ini. Jadi setelah berpikir cukup lama, aku memutuskan untuk merilis potongan terakhir dari kerangka ceritaku sebagai gambaran akhir kisah ini pada kalian. Mohon maafkan aku atas ketidak profesionalanku.

Aku akan berusaha menuliskan cerita yang berbobot namun menghibur kalian di lain hari. Soal romantisme antara Viktor dan Yuri, mungkin? Hahaha, mohon kepingan saran dan kritik kalian untuk mengasahku sebagai penulis yang lebih bijak.

Oh iya, sebagai bonus cerita ini terinpirasi dari kesaksian hidup narasumberku terkait kehidupannya sebagai kaum LGBT. Dia memutuskan untuk tinggal sendirian hingga tua, tanpa kekasih dan anak adopsi, sampai mendaftarkan diri jauh-jauh hari di panti jompo agar kehidupan tuanya terjamin. Aku sedih mendengarnya dan ingin menceritakannya pada kalian, tapi sayangnya aku gagal.

Akhir kata, terima kasih telah membaca. Sampai jumpa di karyaku yang selanjutnya.

Salam,

dangjco709


End file.
